Misjudged
by RevanRoseMills
Summary: What if Tris's life was all a lie? What if her enemies are not who we thought they are? What happens when the facade is up? What happens when people start caring? AU, watching the movie. OOCness; Four, Christina, Prior, etc. bashing. Jeanine/Tris (Trinine) pairing. Any text in bold does not belong to me.


Tris POV

My world went dark. _The last thing I remember was being shot. In the chest. Repeatedly. Damn that hurts. Wait what? I'm dead, I'm not supposed to feel anything. Whoa I'm dizzy. Wait, am I spinning? Why am I spinning?_ I finally manage to pry open my eyes just as I slam into the hard, concrete floor. _Fuck. Just my luck to land here and not somewhere more comfortable like that sofa over there. Wait where am I?_

Jeanine POV

 _Why am I on this sofa? Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is that bitch Tori shooting me. Wait. Aren't I supposed to be dead?_

Eric POV

 _Wow. Those two had such graceful landings…not. Where in the hell of all Four's rainbows am I? And just why, the fuck, do I have to be stuck with those two of all people? Oh well, at least I will probably see some original bitch-fighting in action! Knowing those two, they can't stand to be in the same room together for too long. Shit's gonna hit the fan. This is gonna be great!_

Third Person POV

The room is a dark grey color. The floors concrete with a decent sized rug. There are four love-seats placed strategically around the room and two armchairs on opposite sides of the room. Everyone arrives in different intervals. Jeanine is dropped on the couch, Tris is dropped on the floor, Eric is deposited safely into a chair. Then the others arrive. Four and Christina are dumped onto one love-seat, Tris's parents are dropped onto another sofa, Peter and Will on another couch, and Caleb falls into the other armchair. Tris ends up seated next to Jeanine and sits without complaint.

Words appear on the wall, most likely by a hidden projector. It reads Divergent. A voice speaks over an intercom. "Allies and enemies beware, you have all been grabbed from different points of the timeline. You will all watch a movie depicting the single most influential being in this room, Tris. Tris I'm sorry but this will show your life as a Divergent. And remember, nothing is as it seems."

 _(The screen flashes to a view of the fields, and the camera zooms over the city. Chicago is flashed onto the screen. The screen shows people walking on the streets and a train goes by. Tris's voice emerges from the screen.)_

 **— We're lucky to be in the city. They say that war was terrible, that the rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders built the wall to keep us safe and they divided us into five groups, factions, to keep the peace. The smart ones, the ones who value knowledge and logic, are in Erudite, they know everything. —**

Jeanine shows no emotion

 **— Amity farm the land, they're all about kindness and harmony, always happy. Candor value honesty and order, they tell the truth, even when you wish they wouldn't. —**

Christina smirks smugly at Tris

 **— And then there's Dauntless, they're our protectors, our soldiers, our police. I always thought they were was amazing. Brave, fearless and free. —**

"Not so free now are we Stiff?" taunts Peter. Tris doesn't react and Peter frowns confused.

 **— Some people think that Dauntless are crazy, which they kind of are. —**

"No, that's mainly you Stiff." Peter gripes again with no reaction again from Tris.

 **— My faction is Abnegation, the others all call us stiffs. We lead a simple life, selfless, dedicated to helping other. We even feed the factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. —**

"Liar! We all know you took all that food for yourself!" Peter exclaims loudly. This finally gets a reaction from Tris who says without emotion, "Look at the screen and tell me again that I'm lying to you."

 _(The Abnegation on the screen are feeding the factionless.)_

"Whatever." Peter mumbles. Jeanine looks on with interest, she had never seen Tris so closed off and uncaring before.

 **— Because we're public servants, we're trusted to run the government. My father works alongside our leader, Marcus. It all works, everyone knows where they belong. Except for me. —**

"That's because your _Divergent_ " ,Christina spits out the word like poison in her mouth, "You don't belong _anywhere._ "

Some hurt flickers in Tris's eyes but is instantaneously replaced with indifference.

 _(The screen shifts to Natalie cutting Tris's hair.)_

 **— [voice over] My mother's says there's an art to losing yourself, but I haven't figured it out yet. I'm supposed to never think of myself, to always help others. To never look too long in the mirror. —**

 _(Natalie let's Tris look into the mirror.)_

 **Natalie: Are you nervous?**

 **— No. Were you for your test? —**

 **Natalie: Mm-umm, no. I was terrified.**

"Awww, the Stiff was scared." Peter taunts Tris. Tris doesn't even look at him.

 _(Tris smiles nervously.)_

 **Natalie: But I didn't have any reason to be and neither do you.**

 _(Natalie kisses Tris's forehead somewhat reluctantly with a strange glint in her eye)_

Jeanine looks on curiously. What is going on here?

 **Natalie: That's all you get. Rules are rules.**

 _(The scene shifts and Tris climbs onto the roof of the house.)_

 **— [voice over] Today I take the test. I'm scared it'll tell me I'm not Abnegation, that I have to leave my family. But I'm even more scared that it'll tell me to stay. For my brother Caleb it's easy. —**

 _(Caleb rushes to help an elderly woman carry groceries.)_

 **Caleb: Let me help you with that.**

 **— [voice over] He's a natural. —**

"No you're just really a horrible person." Caleb bites out. Tris stares at the screen.

 _(Tris walks over to them.)_

 **Caleb: (scoldingly and tauntingly) Beatrice, do you wanna get the other bags?**

 **— Sure. —**

 _(Tris reluctantly picks up the bags and the scene shifts to later as they walk towards the station.)_

 **Caleb: What if she'd been blind or an amputee, wouldn't you have helped her then (nagging)?**

 **— I was thinking about helping her. —**

"You never do anything right." Natalie scolds her daughter maliciously while her husband smirks. Still no sign of emotion from Tris.

 **Caleb: It's not that hard.**

 **— For you maybe. —**

 **Caleb: Just relax, Beatrice. Take a deep breath and trust the test.**

 **— [voice over] Trust the test. The test will tell me who I am, where I belong. Am I smart? Kind? Am I honest? Selfless? Or brave? —**

 _(Tris gets in line at the test center and Peter starts bullying the Abnegation.)_

 **Peter: Hey, so all the food that we're not getting, you guys are giving away to the factionless? Right? Yeah?**

 **Bullied Abnegation Boy: Yeah.**

 **Peter: You're a liar. Why are you lying to me? Everybody knows you keep it for yourselves, so why don't you just admit it? Huh?**

 _(The Abnegation are silent, they don't want to start a fight.)_

 **Peter: I'm talking to you. Are all you stiffs deaf or something? Hey!**

 _(Tris starts to shove forward, wanting to stop Peter.)_

 **Caleb: Beatrice. Don't.**

 _(Tris backs down and watches the Dauntless arrive by jumping off the train.)_

"Like you could have done something anyway." Mocks Four. No emotion from Tris still.

Now Jeanine _AND_ Eric are curious; first her friend, then her parents and brother, now the guy they thought loved her have all turned against her? What is going on? And why is Tris so indifferent?


End file.
